


Signing Off Till Tomorrow

by Overworked_Constellations



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Logan Needs A Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Roman Catholicism, Violence Against Toasters, end me, low key original characters even though they're not even oc's, princey, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overworked_Constellations/pseuds/Overworked_Constellations
Summary: College is a struggle but these four friends since preschool make it work. From texting to calls they make sure to talk everyday or night, as well as having meet-ups. But what happens when the calls become less frequent, they stop showing to the meet-ups? Perhaps the group is breaking apart or is something else behind this.





	Signing Off Till Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I created some dark sides for this. Nerva is Pride, Seth is sleep, Damein is deceit obviously, Theo is abrasive 
> 
> Trigger warnings at the start of every chapter here! 
> 
> Trigger Warning! 
> 
> *Swearing

The crisp summer air came through the slightly open window only to brush against his face, moving the matted hair from his eyes as they blinked in a failed attempted to grasp the dream that was slowly slipping away. With a groan he arose from the warmth of his bed, his arms reaching above his head as he stretched. His arms only fell back to his side as he heard a few satisfying cracks. A sigh left his slightly chapped lips from constantly nibbling at them anxiously while working during the late hours of the night. 

"That doesn't sound good Logan," A chuckling voice spoke from the kitchen that resided a few feet away from the bed due to it being a rather small dorm. Logan turned his head to the voice but was unable to see because he has yet to grab his glasses. After a second of thought he began making out the blurry to figure to be his roommate, Seth. Logan went to speak but deciding against it because it would just lead to an illogical argument, deciding to just grab his glasses.

"Well sleepy head, I made some coffee if you're interested," Seth smiled, sliding the coffee mug across the counter so it was closer to Logan so he knew it was his. Logan sniffed the air, scrunching his nose up at the bitter smell but he replied with a simple nod as a thank you. He wasn't much of a speaker most of the time, just using simple gestures to indicate he was listening or what he wanted. Plus, his roommate had only known him for a few weeks now and the two barely even spoke so of course if he rarely spoke he didn't want to try and hold a conversation with a random stranger. With a sip of his coffee it reminded him just how much he hated mornings. If it wasn't obvious Logan was not a morning person, that was Roman and Patton.

The sudden thought of his two friends made him question aloud. "Time?" He hummed, his voice husky which even surprised him but he didn't dwell on it, instead he cleared his throat. Seth glanced down at his watch before answering with a hurried reply "Shit, it's 7:32. I gotta get to class!" He said with a smile before grabbing the bag that had been placed on the seat beside him, several little clips and pins on it, most of them from local shops such as a small key chain of a Starbucks' cup. Seth did a salute before darting out of the dorm, the door slamming shut behind him from the force as well as the window being open which added to said force. 

Logan sighed and eventually stood and took his laptop off the charger on his way to the kitchen. He took a seat at the counter after getting an apple from the fruit bowl that sat in the corner of the counter. Did he really want to speak to four different people this early in the morning before he even finished his coffee? Probably not but he was going to anyways. His friends had established 'Call Times' and he was late for one. With yet another huff and a bite of his apple, he opened his laptop going to Skype.

Once he clicked the group chat he saw several missed messages and that a call has been started not to long ago, about half an hour. Logan clicked a button that allowed him to enter a call, he was immediately greeted with shouts and good mornings. He gave a simple nod that meant he returned their words, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his freckles nose which he quickly pushed back up so he can take another drink of his coffee without a problem or discomfort. If he had to admit his glasses were dirty seeing as how he rarely cleaned them and was constantly taking them off his face when he was annoyed which was more then he'd like to say. Once he set the cup down he reached for his glasses cleaner in the drawer near his right side and grabbed the rag and cleaner, starting to clean them off. 

"By the looks of it, you got no sleep. Also,none of my teachers had assigned anything because it's only the first few weeks, everyone's still getting settled in, so I got the better college!" Roman interjected with a loud voice in hopes of grabbing everyone attention away from Logan; which worked. Roman wore a proud smirk as he began to ramble about how his teachers were the best. He was always loud, not that any of them really minded, they loved their friend but maybe yelling wasn't the best thing for the first thing in the morning. But that was just Roman's nature, over dramatic and loud, hence why he is such a good actor. That's why he's at college in first place, drama school which was a lot more complex then it seems. On top of drama school he was also attending a different college so in case his acting fails he could have a degree to back up on which Logan thought was rather smart. 

Now with clean and clear vision Logan looked at his fingerprint covered laptop screen and saw how there was a black empty box down in the corner, a space that was meant to be filled with someone as dark and gloomy as the color. "Virgil?" He questioned in a soft and calm tone which interrupted Roman, making said male groan and cross his arms as he pouted which Logan found quite amusing. It may not be noticeable but Roman and Logan weren't as close as everyone else, the two barely spoke outside the calls. They were just too different, but neither of them knew how similar they actually were. They both wanted to be the best but for different reasons, but yet, both wanted respect and the approval of others. 

"I'm sure the kiddos’ still sleeping, he must have had a busy night. He texted me around 3 am asking me how to get out of a party. I guess his roommate dragged him to one," Patton spoke, shaking his head at Virgil's antics but he wore a fond smile. The two had always had a stronger bond then the rest, since they had known each other since birth. Their parent's were lifelong friends so they were raised together, becoming such good friend's was to be expected. But that didn't stop Patton from also having a good relationship with the others, he was just a peoples person, wanting everyone to be included. 

A long sigh was drawn out of the actors throat "Yes, that's interesting bu-" Before Roman could resume the previous topic a small chime was heard and the box lit up, showing Virgil who wore his signature purple and black hoodie, bags under his eyes despite it being mixed with makeup it was still noticeable most of it wasn't. At this point Roman gave up talking and crossed his arms while the others said their hellos and good mornings, leaving the male to sulk in his own bruised pride. 

"Shhh.." Virgil said quietly, his microphone breaking from him having his headphones being so close to his mouth which he quickly changed as well as turning down the volume on his laptop and the brightness which made him hard to see in the dark room. His hair was a complete mess, hanging over his eyes in a rugged fashion which Roman did not enjoy to say the least but he didn't comment on it because he knew he'd be interrupted yet again so he simply waited for his chance to speak once more.

Logan saw Patton's confused glance as to why Virgil was acting as such so he decided to step in. "Hangover?" Logan inquired with a sip of his coffee which was now finished so he leaned over but due to his shortness, standing around 5'1'' he had to stand and set it in the sink. Once he sat back down he noticed the simple response he got from the hungover friend which was a nod and soft sigh as he took a drink of something which was most likely coffee since it woke the body up plus it was good for hangovers, but sadly it was only a temporary cure. 

"Nerva decided to take me to one of his parties last night, much against my protest. But I didn't want to seem like a pussy so I went and now I have all the regrets," Virgil concluded, glancing at the screen to see everyone confused expression so he decided an explanation was in order. "Nerva is my roommate, didn't I tell you?" The other three shook their heads in unison. He could have swore he talked about Nerva before to someone, perhaps it was Thomas. 

"Now that you mention it, none of us have ever said we had roommates, we all just assumed," Patton said with a smile, eager to share and happy to talk . "Well mines Damien, I'm not to sure what he wanted to be because he's so secretive and very, very sarcastic but he's just a big ol' softy in the end!" He happily said, thinking back on a few memories he had already made with his new roommate and potential friend. Even though he knew Damien wasn't the type to make friends that didn't mean Patton was going to stop trying! In his eyes everyone needed someone, whether it's a family member or friend, or even a pet, Patton was willing to be that person for him. 

In return, Roman wore a smirk finding an opening to talk which he took quickly before his chance could he stripped from his fingers. "Oh, I have one too, His names Theo and of reminds me of Emo Nightmare over here," This only got an eye-roll from Virgil who did not seem amused but Roman's signature smirk stayed across his lips. After a second or two Roman thought of something else he wanted to add about his roommate but the glance he got from Patton made him rethink since Logan hadn't gotten a chance to speak yet. With a over dramatic sigh he spoke, "Go ahead Lo-gay," he snickered but Logan didn't seem happy, if anything he was offended but Roman didn't even take it into consideration. 

Logan sighed and shook his head to clear his thoughts, his hair falling over his bright green eyes and with a simple swipe of his left hand his freckled face was once again visible and clear from his brown messy locks. "His name is Seth and he's energetic," He kept his explanation short and simple which the others expected so they didn't ask for any more information. None of them knew why he was always so quiet and pretty much mute but they wouldn't ask in case they hurt his feelings- which Roman didn't think he had but the other two knew better then to think such. 

"This Seth sounds interesting," Roman chimed in with a smirk, one Logan did not like. It had mischief written all over it. Roman correlated Seth with himself since they were both 'energetic' as Logan put it so now he was determined to meet him. "Perhaps this weekend for our get together we can invite our roommates?" He asked with a slightly tilted head, hoping for agreements but it was silent, all of them thinking which worried Roman that he messed up. Their get-together was just supposed to be with the four, a time for them to all catch up and hang out to forget the stress of their lives and just be free. 

After a moment of silence, each member of the call soon responded with hums of approval which made Roman's worry wash away despite Logan not agreeing but he never cared about his opinion because he knew Logan was probably just trying to put them down. Logan did not enjoy this, they've only known their roommates for two weeks at most and now everyone wants to meet up? "I don't know, I mean; we haven't even talked to them about the meetup or anything," he reminded, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, his fingerprints dirtying the lenses once more but he'd worry about that later. 

"Pshh! It's Monday and our meetup is Sunday, we have all week to tell them. Plus I thought you wanted us to make more friends Logan?" Patton said, a worried expression resting on his features. "Plus it's also a chance for our roommates to get more comfortable with us because when were all together I'm sure we can more comfortable and not so strung up around them so it would be easier to get to know them!" he added quickly, his smile never seeming to fade as he waited for his response, watching as Logan's nose scrunch which caused the freckles that sprinkled his nose and cheeks to smudge together. 

"Fine," Came Logan's dry response but he still seemed to be thinking, like always he was over thinking every detail and how it needed to go for the best outcome to occur. He really wasn't fond of this idea since it was supposed to be their weekend together together. The words might never leave his mouth but Logan loves these weekends where he can just relax and be surrounded by the only people who have ever supported him, it made him feel comforted and safe. 

Patton's smile only grew, his dimples showing through on his tanned cheeks. "Alright! I'll see you kiddos later, I have to get to class," after earning several goodbyes his box when blank with a chime, letting everyone know he left the call. Next was Virgil who glanced down at the clock seeing how it was already 8:17. With a sigh he did a small salute that let the others know he was leaving before his box chimed but stayed the same black color since it was hard to see him in the first place.

Then there were two who were silent, unsure of what to say or even do and both hated it as much as the other. 

"I have to get ready," Logan said, not enjoying the awkwardness of the call. Yes, he and Roman were friends but they never clicked, they enjoyed the others company but did not enjoy the same things. Both had very different personalities causing them to drift apart. Logan was ripped from these thoughts at the sound of a 'Bye' and a beep and with that he let go of a breath he didn't even know he was holding, his hand moving to close his laptop without bothering to exit out of Skype. 

The apple core bounced out and onto the ground from where Logan tried to shoot it in but missed which made him groan and stand, tossing it away normally as he headed over to the washroom to do as he said. 'This is going to be very interesting,' he thought to himself, pulling down a towel from the cabinet that was built into the bathroom beside the walk in shower. He glanced around the room, the blue tiling on the floor creating a calming feeling and the fish on the wall that were used for design made him smile. "Very interesting indeed," he said to himself out loud as he gathered the clothes he needed for a shower.


End file.
